


Unspoken Words

by BetulaceaeTopiary



Series: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Just a short Story, M/M, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, Wholesome, Yamaguchi takes the initiative, and by short i mean short, just two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetulaceaeTopiary/pseuds/BetulaceaeTopiary
Summary: Tsukki has a plan to confess to Yamaguchi on New Years (that DEFINITELY involves them kissing at midnight). He has it all planned out but when the time comes to confess he chokes. Midnight passes and he still hasn't said anything and everything he planned comes crashing down
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081205
Kudos: 54





	Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> The story is already on my Twitter but I just wanted to post it on Ao3

Tsukishima had been planning this since Yamaguchi's birthday. He'd thought out every single possibility, every little thing that he ought to do and not to do. What to say and what not to say, when to confess and when to kiss him.

Despite all his planning, when the time arrived, he never felt more nervous in his life. He was sweating, his hands were shaking, and reciting the plan in his head was all he could do to stay sane. Invite him up onto the balcony, away from his family and from everyone else. Make small talk, stall until 11:59. That's when he would confess. At midnight, he would kiss him. He planned everything. He had planned this out to a T, to perfection. Nothing would go wrong, nothing COULD go wrong, he'd made sure of that.

So why was he so nervous when he took Yamaguchi up to the balcony? Why was he shaking so much? Why did his heart feel like it was trying to jump out of his chest?

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi looked up at him, concern etched on his face. "Are you alright? Are you cold?"

"I'm fine," Tsukishima said. He was not fine. It was cold outside, yes, but that hardly mattered when Yamaguchi was standing so close to him. But it wasn't like they hadn't stood this close before, so why? Why was this time so different?

He must've checked his watch at least ten times a minute, waiting for 11:59. Four minutes left. He could wait four minutes.

"Should we head back inside to celebrate with the others?" Yamaguchi asked.

"No," said Tsukishima. "They're way too loud, it's better out here." Three minutes. Two minutes. One minute.

"Tsukki, I think-"

"Yamaguchi." he turned to his best friend, the words right on the tip of his tongue. "I-" The words right on the tip of his tongue. "I-" _I love you. I always have ever since we were little-_ "Yamaguchi, I-"

"Tsukki?"

Why wasn't he saying it? Why _couldn't_ he say it? What was going on, what was going on, _what was going on-_

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Shouts from inside the house. No, no, nononono! This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He was supposed to have confessed by now, he was supposed to be leaning in for the kiss!

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Years!" The poppers went off. Fireworks lit up the sky. Cheers filled the night. And Tsukishima only stared, open mouthed, at Yamaguchi. Yamaguchi, who stared at him with confusion and concern. Yamaguchi, who looked so beautiful in the snow. Yamaguchi, who was bright as a star, who _was_ a star, who was more than Tsukishima could ever hope to be.

What was he compared to Yamaguchi? He couldn't even do a stupid confession, couldn't even get the words out. This...was a stupid idea.

"Let's head back inside," Tsukishima muttered. _Lame, stupid, so uncool._ Why did he even think he could-

"Tsukki." Yamaguchi grabbed his sleeve, pulling him back and staring at him with that blazing expression he always wore when he was about to shout at Tsukishima. A look that made Tsukishima's heart skip a beat. Two beats.

He swallowed, preparing for Yamaguchi to yell at him, to demand why he dragged them out into the cold when they could be inside celebrating New Years with their families. He heard Yamaguchi take a breath and he braced himself, but there were no shouts, no furious words. Instead, it was Yamaguchi's lips on his.

There were fireworks. Cheers. Poppers. It was a perfect shut-out, the perfect set, it was seizing the final point in an exhausting rally, it was better than all of those combined.

It was Yamaguchi kissing him.

Tsukishima felt light headed when Yamaguchi pulled away. The air was still loud with people celebrating, but they didn't hear any of it. They were in their own world, a world only they shared.

This was real life. He wasn't imagining this, it wasn't an indulgent fantasy. This was real. All of it.

Tsukishima gently cupped Yamaguchi's face, pouring all of his love, all his sincerity into this single gesture. He pressed a kiss to his forehead, the tip of his nose, and a soft, gentle kiss to Yamaguchi's lips. Tsukishima rested his forehead against Yamaguchi's, his heart swelling, a flood of emotions strangling him, blocking all of the words he wanted to say.

"Tadashi," he whispered. It was all he could say. Yamaguchi intertwined his fingers with Tsukishima's, looking up at him with those eyes full of stars.

"I know." And he did. For all the words Tsukishima never said, for all the things Tsukishima wished he could say but couldn't, Yamaguchi knew them.

Every single one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed~
> 
> Follow me on my Twitter: @BirchTopiary


End file.
